Nightingale
Nightingale belongs to Kittyluvver, do not use her without permission! NOTE FROM THE KITTY: Old OCs be old. Must update. Nightingale is a SkyWing princess, a daughter of Queen Ruby. She is also a secret leader of the underground criminal organization known as the Darkwatch. She is featured in the fanfiction The Nightingale’s Song ''and the coming sequel, ''The Nightingale's Silence. She is also a character in the alternate universe fanfic Pyrrhia General Hospital: Psychiatric Ward. She may be an antagonist of The Midnight Prophecy. Description You are the harbinger of a twilit storm, Princess Nightingale. You are a tempest and a nightmare hidden behind shining silk and jewel-bright eyes, your beauty as dark and terrible as blackest midnight. Scarlet and shadow intertwine in a graceful dance of light and darkness upon Nightingale's radiant visage. Delicate be the pattern of sable feathers scrimshawed and scripted into the curve of her neck and back, drawn precisely as if by an artisan's pen dipped in fragrant ink, stippled black and violet like raven's plumage. Her armored crimson scales, the remarkable color of new blood at twilight, are an inheritance of her mother Queen Ruby. Their bright plating is interrupted by a filigree of gleaming SkyWing gold lining the edges of her scales and coating her belly in a rich and lustrous patina. Her striking beauty is marked as clearly as the golden crown upon her brilliant brow - she is a true princess in both name and deed, and bears all the grace, beauty, and maleficence befitting the title. Her voice is wondrous to listen to - a lilting, lyrical soprano, smooth as honey and dazzlingly bright with notes of gemstone and SkyWing gold. It is somehow expensive and classic all at once - the melody of a flute underlaid with the ring of bells or the the chime of crystal goblets of champagne. Her laughter is a exquisite sound to behold, and her clarion cadence bears the subtle promise that Nightingale would be glorious in song. She has the kind of voice that others delight to listen to, so much so that they would do most anything she asked for if only to hear that marvelous piping laugh once more. Wide indigo eyes are rimmed with delicate arching brows and full, flaring lashes piercing defiantly upwards. Her elegant features are infinitely expressive; she can render the most virtuous feminine innocence one moment, and then freeze with the icy gaze of command the next. Her eyes shine like deep violet pools, shallow and smooth, and yet turbulent with the shades of past sorrows and secret memories. Look deep enough, if you dare, and you'll see a keen mind and shadowed soul staring back at you through the worthless silken trappings of beauty and royalty. Personality "One day she slaughters dragonets, the next day she saves them. One day she's cruel, manipulative, and cold, and the next, she is laughing and charming. She is the most intelligent dragon I know, but I think there must be something very, very wrong with her." ''- Radius '' Nightingale is a product of when a brilliant intellect and lust for power come together to create an unstoppable force. She is ruthless, cunning, and cold, and is an extremely effective leader for the Darkwatch, bringing them more power and wealth than they have ever had in the past. The one thing preventing Nightingale from ruling the Seven Kingdoms is that she also suffers from occasional bouts of mental illness; she is manic-depressive, experiencing periods of brilliance during which she concocts and enacts schemes without being burdened by morality, then periods of depression when she suffers guilt and grief for what she has done. Sometimes when she is under particularly heavy stress, she may hallucinate, her mind calling up disturbing visions and voices. Nightingale is intelligent enough to separate reality from hallucination and over the years has become better at hiding and ignoring her condition while in public; but the visions take their toll on her all the same. A recurrent hallucination is that of a young RainWing dragonet, who is a physical manifestation of Nightingale's conscience. She has started to call him "Dreamer," and he torments her at nights, especially when she has committed or condoned an especially horrible deed. She has attempted to kill him on several occasions, but he is always back the next night. In an ironic way her instability has added to her renown and respect as a member of the Darkwatch's leadership; those who do not know her think of her as intelligent, cruel, and utterly mad. She is widely feared and rumors spread throughout the ranks about her. She does not try to set them straight. Skills Although she was trained by the Darkwatch to make full use of her SkyWing fighting skills, Nightingale's first and foremost weapon will always be her keen mind. She has good charmisa and charm, and is known for being able to talk dragons around to see things her way. An excellent actress, she has mastered the art of hiding her own thoughts and emotions. Nightingale is also quite manipulative, but does not like to do the dirty work herself; if she needs someone killed, she will usually have someone else do it for her. She is a very good liar. However, she is not very trusting - especially of other Darkwatch agents and strangers. As a Darkwatch operative Nightingale was trained in close-quarters combat, disguise, stealth, and methods of assassination. She is an excellent flier, like most SkyWings. One of Nightingale's favorite gambits is to have the Darkwatch stage breakouts for the SkyWing arena prisoners; grateful for their freedom, they often end up working for the Darkwatch in return. History Born to Queen Ruby, Nightingale enjoyed a privileged childhood in the Sky Palace surrounded by as much wealth and luxury as any dragon could ever desire. However her childhood years were quite miserable, as she suffered from frequent abuse and maltreatment from her mother. The other residents of the palace were aware of the brutality, but none dared to intervene for fear of Ruby's wrath. Nightingale emerged from childhood as a mentally scarred and jaded dragoness. When she began to show signs of great beauty Queen Ruby betrothed her to Prince Bulrush of the MudWings to form an alliance between the two tribes. Nightingale, though unhappy with the arranged marriage and finding Bulrush dull and uninteresting, was nonetheless glad to finally be able to leave the Sky Palace. But the other tribes, fearful of a SkyWing - MudWing alliance, tried to split up the match as quickly as possible. Assassins were called in to do the work, and they succeeded. Prince Bulrush was murdered and Nightingale was artfully framed so that the entire MudWing kingdom believed it was she who had done it. In the ensuing chaos SkyWing and MudWing turned on each other, and came to the brink of all-out war. For her own safety Nightingale fled and went into hiding for a few years, led by a newfound friend Radius the NightWing. They were taken in by the Darkwatch and rose quickly through the ranks together, displaying a great talent for espionage work. Nightingale discovers that Crossfire, one of the former leaders of the Darkwatch, had kidnapped a class of dragonets from a school in the RainWing kingdom and was demanding ransom. When the RainWings did not pay, Crossfire was intending to kill the dragonets one by one. Nightingale challenges Crossfire and, after a lengthy duel, triumphs. However, she arrived too late to save one dragonet, who died later despite Nightingale's best efforts to aid him. The little RainWing dragonet later becomes the hallucination of "Dreamer" who haunts Nightingale's conscience. Nightingale discovers that, after killing Crossfire, she was expected to take his place as leader in the Darkwatch. At first she is tempted to decline, but then takes the position, driven by a secret desire for power. During her first few months as leader she had to endure several assassination attempts, as Darkwatchers tried to take advantage of her youth and inexperience. She clung onto her position through sheer tenacity, and all those who had opposed her either quickly defected to her side, or met with sudden and unfortunate ends. After a few years with the Darkwatch, when her position as leader was secure and the dragons of the Sky Kingdom had mostly forgotten the incidents that led to her flight in the first place, Nightingale returned to the Sky Palace, where she was welcomed by all except her own mother. She was resumed her duties and becomes Princess Ambassador to the other kingdoms, allowing her to travel frequently. In the fanfic Pyrrhia General Hospital: PSYCHIATRIC WARD (alternate universe) Nightingale is a patient in Psych ward. Patient file: Relationships Kitten : The RainWing princess does not know the truth about Nightingale, not about her illness or her affiliation with the Darkwatch. Privately Nightingale thinks Kitten to be rather foolish and unambitious, but enjoys her company all the same. Kitten is one of her only true friends, a connection to the normal life that she would never have. The two of them are both Princess Ambassadors, and often travel together throughout the different kingdoms. Radius: Her friend and fellow Darkwatch leader, Nightingale and Radius have a mutualistic alliance and relationship. However, neither completely trusts the other. Radius often refers to Nightingale as "Gale." Winter Blue: Winter is the Darkwatch's best agent, and Nightingale trusts her completely. Winter is unquestioningly loyal, and has never failed Nightingale. Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (Kittyluvver) Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Status (Leader)